


Pinning the Artwork to the Wall

by enkelimagnus



Series: Ficlet Instruments Prompts [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Gallerist Magnus Bane, M/M, Philanthropist Alec Lightwood, Sexually Confident Alec Lightwood, art gallery, mention of Clary Fray - Freeform, ”Pinning the artwork to the wall”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 08:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkelimagnus/pseuds/enkelimagnus
Summary: Alec Lightwoods buys paintings and stays after the exhibit.





	Pinning the Artwork to the Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

Magnus bid goodbye to the last of the servers and the caterer, as well as to his right-hand in management, Catarina. 

The night had been overall a success, especially thanks to the man that was standing, looking over one of the two paintings he’d bought tonight. 

It was a frame filled mainly with blue, with gold and charcoal accents, one of the latest works of one rising artist, Clary Fray. 

“Abstract Reverie,” Magnus said, as he walked up to the man. 

He turned around to look at him, an eyebrow raised. “I’m quite happy with this. It will go wonderfully in my corridor.” 

Magnus hummed. He remembered Catarina rushing to him with an excited look on her face. “_ A guy bought two paintings, didn't even discuss price and just left us an enormous tip.” _

The guy in question had been a tall, handsome man in his late twenties, with dark eyes, a light stubble and that made Magnus weak in the knees. And probably a nice enough wallet that he was able to casually buy two of the most expensive paintings of the exhibit. 

Magnus wasn’t a gold digger, but that kind of casual way of buying things like art made him somewhat… weaker. Tall handsome dark philanthropists.

“You bought two. And left quite the tip. Do you do that at every single exhibition you attend?”

“Depends if I am enjoying it… you know, the artwork… the people…” the man smirked, looking Magnus over with the hottest gaze Magnus had ever seen. 

“You have been flirting all night long,” Magnus whispered. 

“I was enjoying the artwork,” the man repeated and shot a quick look at the door. It was locked. 

Magnus nodded. _ The artwork. He was talking about him. _“What’s your name?” 

“Alec Lightwood.” 

_Oh. Oh God. _Lightwood was a very important name in New York. It was important both in and out of the art world. 

The man, Alec Lightwood, chuckled. “Please don’t tense up, darling.” He whispered. “I know what _ the name _ does.” 

Now that Magnus was looking closer, Alec’s suit was classy. Expensive too. Expensive watch, expensive shoes, a signet ring on a finger. Lightwood to the bone. 

“What’s your name?” Alec asked him. 

“Magnus Bane.” 

“Have you ever been fucked in your gallery, Magnus?” Alec asked, fingers gently touching on the white-painted wall between the two paintings, a thoughtful look on his handsome face. 

Magnus had a moment of complete gobsmacked silence. Appreciative too. The direct question was going straight to his cock. “Why?” Magnus asked. 

“You would look simply ravishing, between these two paintings. Another thing I’m getting myself today.” 

Magnus laughed. “You’re not buying me though.”

“I would never imply I was buying you, Mister Bane.” Alec nodded, reaching over, touching his elbow gently. “So?”

“I’ve never been fucked here, no.” 

“Well your first time is today, take off your pants.”

Magnus swallowed, the man’s dark eyes staring right into his. He licked his lips and reached down to start taking off his belt. 


End file.
